


Controlla la tua rabbia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Furia russa [3]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Illya è l’uomo dei momenti ‘disperati’.Ha partecipato dal We are out for prompt.Prompt: The Man from UNCLE: Gaby/Illya/Napoleon (anche brotp): durante una missione le cose si mettono male.





	Controlla la tua rabbia

Controlla la tua rabbia

Gaby si caricò Napoleon in spalle, scivolando dietro un pannello di metallo, mentre proseguiva la pioggia di colpi.

“Non avresti dovuto farti sparare per me!” gridò la ragazza.

“… Un gentiluomo… fa questo e… altro…” esalò Napoleon. Aveva la bocca sporca di sangue e vedeva sfocato. Si stringeva spasmodicamente la ferita, sentendo umido sotto le dita, i suoi vestiti si erano impregnati di liquido rosso.

Gaby riuscì ad arrivare fino a Illya, stramazzando di fatica, aveva il corpo sporco di terra e ricoperto di ematomi, la caviglia gonfia.

“Dovevo farlo io. Lei è mia ragazza” disse Illya con forte accento russo. Si guardò negli occhi intensamente con Napoleon, prima che questo perdesse i sensi.

Gli spari si stavano facendo sempre più vicini, così come i passi dei nemici. Esplosioni di scintille si verificavano ovunque, mentre i proiettili rimbalzavano sul metallo.

“Che diamine dobbiamo fare?!” sbraitò Gaby.

“Primo, non perdere la calma…” disse Illya.

Lei lo guardò con astio.

Illya aprì il tamburo della propria pistola.

“Secondo, ricarica…”. Proseguì.

Gaby recuperò la pistola di Napoleon.

< In questi anni sto combattendo con la mia stessa ira. Ho fatto grandi passi da giganti. Posso avere controllo sui miei impulsi, sulla mia testa. Devo avere solo la forza di volontà di riuscirci.

A noi russi non manca certo la fibra interiore > pensò Illya.

“Terzo, uscire da questa situazione” ringhiò. Si affacciò, sparò in testa uno dopo l’altro a tutti i ‘bersagli’ in avvicinamento, uccidendo uno dopo l’altro i nemici. Quelli con l’elmetto ricevevano due colpi, uno per fargli saltare via la protezione, il secondo per freddarli.


End file.
